Cameroon
Cameroon (French: Cameroun) is the second character in the game. He is seen as one of the worst Characters in the game, has only 1 star in Arcade and has a Power Shot that is below average. __TOC__ Playing style Cameroon is the second slowest character, only slightly faster than South Korea, and can also jump a little higher than him. He also doesn't kick or dash as much as the other characters. Cameroon plays rather offensively but never tries to counter power shots. Appearance Cameroon has a bald head and brown skin. He has a large nose, mouth, small ears and small, lengthy, squinted eyes with plain black pupils. He has a tribal tattoo on his head that is red and black and on the left side of his face. Power Shot: Thunderbolt Shot Cameroon's Power Shot is the "Thunderbolt Shot"; the ball is covered in lightning, and it shoots straight across the field. If hit, the opponent turns blue and is surrounded in electricity and is stunned, unable to jump or move quickly. Some characters will not turn blue. Cameroon's Power Shot is slightly better than South Korea's in the way that it has an after effect, but it is still a very bad power shot in most circumstances due to the fact that CPUs are very likely to deflect it. Costume Cameroon doesn't wear a standard costume. Sound Effects of Cameroon Power Shot (Korean) Hurt Sound Unlock Requirements Win against 12 characters or beat France in Arcade or pay 100,000 points. Headballs Unlock : Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks The best way to stop Cameroon's Power Shot is to counter it, which isn't hard to do. Do it just the same way you do with South Korea's shot, so just jump and kick at the right time. Another good way to deflect it is to jump in front of him right before he uses his Power Shot, which makes the ball end up in his goal. However this is not recommended if you're trying to unlock characters that require completing game modes without hurt. History Trivia * Cameroon is the first African country in Head Soccer. * He is also the first bald character in the game. * He is the first character in the game with a tattoo. His one is similar to Mike Tyson's one and it is even conceivable that Cameroon resembles the former professional American boxer. * He has the first Power Shot containing electricity. Later New Zealand and Czech Republic would follow. In fact, he also has the first power shot in the game with a real after effect. * Cameroon is along with South Korea, as depicted on the Menu Screen. * He is the second character in the game whose voice changes if you select Korean as your language. When he does his power shot, he will say "Babberra Bulgaet Shot!" The others that have their voice changed in South Korean are: South Korea, Nigeria, USA, Japan and Brazil. * His head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:African Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.0 Category:Tattooed Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Electric Characters Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume